Return To You
by DearWriter
Summary: One-shot between our beautiful, neglected ladies. Expect shameless fluff, teasing, and a shocking confession. Slight angst and probably a bit OOC, but all will be well, don't cry. Enjoy GxF fans... reviews welcome if you wish!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore characters/storyline and make no profit from writing 3 am fluff.**

**This is my first story on the ffnet. Please be critical but kind in your reviews if you wish to leave one-thanks babes! (:**

**Return to You**

The sun's first rays crept over the horizon, illuminating the forms curled around each other. A tangle of tattered sheets wove between the intertwined legs, the thin fabric not used to how vigorous the occupants now slumbering under its remains could be.

Slowly a pair of eyelids fluttered open, and a delicate smile graced an equally delicate face. The image of Galatea peacefully adrift in sleep immediately sent her heart clamoring in her chest. Her hair was slightly mussed, her sharp wisps of bangs strayed sporadically across her forehead; the soft morning glow haloing her strong cheekbones and gentle sloping shoulders in an ethereal light. The rapid beats of Flora's heart thrummed softly in her ears, reminding her of the first morning she had awoken to a strong arm possessively curled around her. She still couldn't believe it had happened; that summer night all those years ago when she had given in to her goddess' rather forward advances, letting the older warrior's overwhelming passion finally consume her on that mossy forest floor.

As the rising light lingered upon her naked back, the warmth did little to distract the young warrior of the chains the day would bring and the obligation they would be forced to return to. A chill shot down the length of her spine and reflexively she pressed her folded arms closer to her chest.

She wondered briefly why Galatea had chosen to stay with her until morning. Sometimes she could not decide which was worse: waking up solemnly alone, or caught within Galatea's arms, having to leave them…to leave _her_ after each brief encounter, silently condemned to watch the woman she adored walk away.

Ultimately, she had to admit, she detested the latter most. A bittersweet smile caught her lips as she gave a quiet chuckle. _I am such a hopeless fool._

Her smile faded. Their relationship (if she could call it that) was, after all, based on physical attraction only. The superior warrior had not shown any interest in anything more than needing… tangible satisfaction. Deeper feelings beyond the intimate contact were unwanted by the longhaired goddess. Her reputation of spurning the advances of fellow comrades was well known among the 47 warriors. Still…the wavy blonde couldn't help her hopeful nature, but that did not make it any easier to accept at moments like this.

Her chest tightened, and suddenly it became difficult to breathe. Her eyes closed tightly as she fought to collect herself. She knew she could not break down over this, not here. She should leave, and leave now before—

"Flora?"

The young warrior hesitantly opened her eyes, struggling to hold back her traitorous tear ducts as she was greeted with a groggy, quizzical gaze. Galatea smiled lazily and pulled her close, cradling Flora almost tenderly to her chest as she nuzzled Flora's neck. The goddess could be most affectionate when she wished to be, which only made everything Flora was mentally combating over that much more difficult to push through.

"What is it, hmm? What can be bothering you so early in the day? It's barely even morning yet." Galatea's voice was like velvet; soothing and welcomed but did not loosen the iron coil wrapped around Flora's lungs, or her heart.

Receiving no response, the older warrior patiently waited. She could sense the uneasiness coursing through her companion as she ran her slender fingers across Flora's exposed back until she felt a certain amount of tension leave the muscles beneath her fingertips.

Flora shivered as Galatea's hypnotic fingertips cruised lightly down her spine. She choked back a sob and abruptly pushed herself up, attempting to extricate her limbs from her superior's. Instantly reacting with frightening speed, Galatea latched onto Flora's thin wrist and pinned her down firmly under her own body, employing her underlying strength. She had resolved to nullify the anxiety in her lovely partner one way or another.

"Flora… look at me." Galatea's voice was soft yet it held the authoritative tone Flora had come to love and hate.

Flora glanced absently at the window. "Please, just…let me up." The words were forced. Her throat felt painfully tight, so much so that the act of forming audible language was a daunting effort.

"I-I really must be on my way… and so do you." She knew she had to barrel through this if she was going to hang onto her resolve to leave without turning into a pathetic blob of jelly. "We should have departed an hour ago. If you are late once again you may be severely punished this time...Orsay is already suspicious."

Galatea scoffed and dramatically rolled her eyes. "Do you think I care what frivolous thoughts Orsay may or may not have rolling around in his wily, old skull?" A playful smirk pulled at her lips. "You of all people should know I do as I please…whether I have permission or not. And I'm not afraid of a little _punishment_ either."

To emphasize her point, Galatea nipped the soft flesh of her captive's neck, making the younger woman inhale sharply. Flora shot the arrogant woman her best effort at a suitable glare, though it lacked the conviction she really felt. "Galatea, I am serious…"

Galatea groaned into Flora's collarbone, audibly sharing her thoughts before trailing her lips across the warm body beneath her. "Galatea." Flora's tone indicated she knew what the goddess was up to and had every intention of resisting until she had had her say. Despite her grumbling, Galatea didn't mind; in fact she relished the challenge and often sought it out.

However, at the moment she was in no such mood. Her tongue replaced her lips and traced up the side of Flora's neck to the base of her ear. She could feel Flora's breathing coming a bit faster as her lips made their way to the young woman's ear where she summoned up a sultry tone she knew would leave Flora with an intense craving for more.

"If you have something to say…you had better let it out before I begin my pre-morning routine. It's in the warrior rule book you know..." Fingers slowly began to seep down Flora's ribs, settling above her pelvic bone where languid circles and invisible figure-8's were drawn across restless skin.

Flora unintentionally whimpered. Her throat felt dry, and she sincerely wished to ignore her previous worries and let Galatea do as she intended, but the emptiness she would feel after couldn't be forgotten.

"Galatea…"

The older warrior shifted upward and huffed indignantly. "What?" The annoyance was clear in her voice and Flora couldn't help the sting she felt from it.

Galatea softened her gaze, sensing the shift in Flora's aura. Something was clearly wrong if the wavy blonde wasn't wrapping her legs around her waist after she had implemented the flirtatious verbal invite to a guaranteed toe curling release.

"Flora, tell me what is bothering you. Why do you want to leave this bed so badly?"

Flora bit her lower lip, looking anywhere but at the curious silver eyes above her. Galatea guided Flora's chin to her to level their gaze.

"Tell me. _Now_." The command was unavoidable. Flora had dug too deep. No way out now. She sighed and looked up at Galatea, her eyes pleading for the older girl to understand.

"Galatea…I-I could not bare it if anything happened to you because of me—because my thoughts are not controlled when I'm around you, because my body aches for you to touch me and when you do…" Her voice was so soft and as the last syllable left her lips, it was utterly broken. "If you were harmed because I kept you here, because of my weakness…I don't know what I would do. I-I'm sorry Galatea. I know this isn't what you want to hear."

Flora held her breath. The complete and almost unnatural stillness of the room caused an uneasy lurch in her stomach as she silently reproached her unscripted confession.

"…Because of…your weakness." Galatea repeated mechanically.

Flora felt nails dig into her restrained arm, her eyes opened in slight alarm as she felt Galatea's grip continue to tighten.

"Galate—?"

Frenzied lips crashed against her own, the abrupt force compelling Flora to reciprocate or be lost to this feral attack as her whole body disappeared beneath her senior's. Flora arched upward slightly as she attempted to gain some maneuverability, the lack of oxygen beginning to leave her senses hazy. Whipping her mouth away, she gasped for air. Teeth nipped at her exposed neck, roughly marking the sensitive skin. "Galatea, wait—we really must g—"

"No!" Galatea snapped above her.

Galatea hovered above the shocked form of her partner. Her long tresses shrouded her face as they draped across her flexing shoulders and back. Flora lay motionless, at a complete loss as to what she should do. Had she done something wrong? She didn't understand the display of emotion coming from her distraught warrior.

Abruptly, a bead of liquid hit Flora's cheek. The questions racing through her rattled mind jerked to a halt as the droplet fell down the side of her face. Flora blinked, momentarily stunned at the sight above her. Galatea…the strong, independent, arrogant, yet stunningly confident goddess…was crying over her. Tears began to fall absently around Flora as she looked on in disbelief, guilt and confusion beginning to cloud her vision.

Tentatively, she attempted to wiggle her arm free to offer a source of comfort to her distressed comrade, but the No. 3's vice-like grip was as solid as iron. "Gala…" she probed gently. "Please, let me help—"

"NO!" Galatea barked, a low growl rising from her throat.

Flora retracted her free arm from Galatea's arm. Galatea's shoulders visibly shook as she glared down at Flora, pain staining her bright eyes.

"You think you're the one risking a life?" Galatea demanded, her voice rising steadily until she was practically shouting. "You truly believe that you are the only one with a weakness?"

The younger warrior gulped, her brow knit together in wary confusion as she contemplated her reply. After a moment, she spoke very delicately and lowered her gaze away from Galatea.

"I am weak…Galatea,_ I am_. If-if I was stronger, you would not be in such a controversial position within the organization. I know you're actions are watched above many others, as to be expected. You are a powerful asset and a rising favorite. Yet, I make you risk everything—I put you in danger every moment I'm near you because I…" Flora's voice cracked and she blinked rapidly as impatient tears threatened her own eyes.

She locked her blurry gaze with Galatea's. The older warrior held an unreadable expression as she silently waited for Flora to continue. "Galatea, you do not have to feel…obligated to keep coming back…to me." Flora's throat constricted, her voice wavering as tears finally drifted down her cheeks. "I initiated this," she sobbed, "This mess you're caught in with Orsay and the others is all my fault! I do not blame you for being upset with me."

Galatea remained immobile and mute.

Suddenly the silent goddess catapulted a gasping Flora up into her lap, hooking an arm around Flora's slim waist to secure the wavy blonde tightly to her body. Flora's legs were forced to straddle Galatea's, as the elder warrior carefully cupped the back of Flora's neck. The longhaired woman slowly met Flora's stunned, parted lips with her own, gently coaxing her hesitant companion into a heated kiss that left them both pleasantly breathless.

Galatea shifted back, her chest pressing pleasurably against Flora's as her pulse began to quicken. Flora's skin had lit up with receptive life as a growing strawberry hue tinted her cheeks. Galatea hungrily went in for another animated kiss, and was not disappointed. As she pulled them closer together, she gradually lowered her own back to the sheets, allowing Flora's weight to push her down into the soft bedding until the smaller woman lay atop her. An amused smirk graced her features when Flora whimpered as her tongue licked her compliant flower's upper lip before pulling away. Galatea's nimble digits traced erratic patterns up and down the back of Flora's neck as Galatea hooked her gaze directly with Flora's half-lidded eyes.

"How can you kiss me like that and still believe that _you_ are the weak one, hmm?" the hypnotic blonde purred.

Flora stared down at her goddess and propped herself up on her elbows, studying the woman's tender expression for a reasonable explanation. "Galatea...I don't understand. What are you—"

Galatea cut the wavy blonde off with another union of lips, as she firmly pulled Flora's hips against her own. Flora gasped into Galatea's mouth, arching up at the contact—shivering as she struggled to control her breathing as well as her body's steadily growing need to react. Galatea smiled genuinely as she gently guided Flora's face back so that their noses lightly brushed.

"I will _always_ return to you, my Flora, because I love you. There is no obligation beyond that truth that binds me to you. I love you."

"You...love me." Flora mouthed.

"I do."

"Why? I-I mean…" Flora pulled back slightly, tenderly wiping away any trace Galatea had ever shed a tear with her thumb. "…You could have anyone, any warrior you desired so—"

"I only desire you; I only want _you_. I want to be the only one to hold you down, to feel you move beneath me, to touch every inch of your skin, to taste your lips on mine, and hear all your intimate sounds as I make you c—"

"Galatea!" A deep blush flushed Flora's normally porcelain cheeks, her features slightly mortified as waves of embarrassment rolled off of her. Galatea couldn't help but smile at how adorable her enamored flower looked in that moment.

"Flora, I have never felt this way before. I've never experienced anything like the way I do when I'm with you. I have to have you; I need to have you, I only feel this complete…this free when I am with you, and only you. I _know_ I love you."

Flora pressed against Galatea's fingertips as they absently grazed her cheek. "I believe you. And I love you too. I have…for a _very_ long time."

"I know."

"…You knew?"

"Yes, I knew." Galatea confessed as she lightly cupped Flora's face in both her palms, her thumbs stroking the soft skin beneath them. "I had to keep you safe until I was strong enough…to protect you from everyone. Also…I wasn't sure you would accept me. I know I am not the most…compatible woman to be around."

Flora's eyes widened, her mouth hung open for a moment before it was replaced by a smile that simply stole the very air from Galatea, momentarily halting the natural function of her lungs and her heart.

"Latea?"

Galatea released the breath she had unconsciously been holding in, smiling at the use of her nickname. "Yes?"

"…Say it again, please?"

The longhaired beauty chuckled, and playfully obliged. "I, Galatea, do completely and utterly love thee, Flora." Not second later, her face hardened in all seriousness. "I do…Flora…I-I really do love you—I need you."

Flora smiled softly. "I know."

Grinning widely, Galatea desperately crushed the younger warrior to her, claiming the wavy blonde's mouth with revived passion and a relentless vigor as she rocked her lithe body into Flora's eagerly awaiting one. This, of course, caused the rest of the morning to be filled with loud bouts of moaning, cries of sheer ecstasy and unhindered pleasure that ultimately collapsed the bed to the floor (as if it really stood a chance in the first place).

**END?**


End file.
